Hurt Me
by storys217ph
Summary: Pansy and Hermione discover some things about themselves and each other. ** Hermione's POV ** Pansy/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hurt Me**

**Hermione's POV **

I rush out on the grass, light footed, I have energy to spare. I'm tense and frustrated after that potions class. I just want to run off at full speed, nah, there's people around, I should go somewhere quiet. I need a breath of fresh air after that damn dungeon.

I walk by the wall catching some sunlight. I remember and stick my hand in my leather bag. I take out a paper. I have a look at the graded test Snape gave us. "Hmm…" I exhale trough nose, feeling a weave of anger washing over me. Once again I was graded incorrectly. I know Snape does these things on purpose, though he'd claim otherwise…

"Hey Hermione!" I hear from behind me and turn around. It's Parkinson. That's all I need right now, that bitch, and I'm already on edge.

"Hermione, Hermione…" She continues calling me mockingly. That's her latest thing, calling me by first name. It's the way she says it that's really taunting me, dragging it out like that. She's trying to get a reaction out of me. She's not gonna get one! I walk on ignoring her annoying voice that gets louder and closer each second. I pretend I'm still looking at test hoping she'll get the picture and walk off.

"Hey mudblood! You better answer when I'm talking to you."

I can't take it anymore. I crumple the test in my hand, turn around and throw it at her head in one swift motion. I just explode. "What! What!?" I ask rushing towards her.

"Hey, relax…" She backs away raising her arms as if I'm gonna hit her.

"What the hell do you want from me?! Ha?!" I yell out at her. "I know well what you want! Go pester someone else! I'm already pissed off as it is!"

"What's the matter? Failed potions?"

"I didn't fail! It's your beloved professor, taking it out on Gryffindors!" I say getting into her face. I'm not afraid of her, and I want to make sure she knows that. She's girlish, weak, and her magic is sub-par at best.

"Maybe you should try sucking up to him, like you do with other professors." She retorts with a smirk.

I don't why, but that really ticks me off. I can't think clearly. I drop my leather bag on the ground and pounce at her. I grab her by the collar and tie and push her as hard as I can.

She slams against the wall and moans out in pain, than falls on her ass. I stand over her, covering her with my shadow.

That felt strangely satisfying yet unfulfilling. I want to hit her again, but I manage to stop myself, reclaiming reason.

She looks up at me form the ground, sort of strangely, like she just lost her memory or something. I hope I didn't push her that hard, I know there'd be consequences for hurting the little princess. I look around, seams nobody saw us. "Are you alright?" I ask.

She remains speechless, just keeps staring at me form the ground.

"I'll assume you are." I say and turn around to leave.

"Wait." She says getting up, supporting herself on the rocky castle wall.

"What now!?" I say expecting an argument, or even a magic duel if she's stupid enough to start one.

"Hit me again…" She says. "…please." She adds. I can sense she is serious. She doesn't have her usual snare not tone of voice.

"What… Why?" I ask confused.

"Just do it." She says impatiently.

"Is this some trick?" I ask looking around once more.

"It's no trick. Come on… fast, while none's around. Just punch me in the face or whatever."

"I'm not hitting you in the face, so you can run off and show everybody I did it."

"Hit me in the belly than, come on, please."

This doesn't make any sense, but hearing her plead like that… and I do want to hit her, I bet a punch would be much more satisfying. "Alright, if you insist." I take a full swing and punch her in the belly like she requested.

She falls down on her hands trying to breathe. I look at my fist. I never knew I had this much power, it feels… amazing.

"Thank you…" she says when's able to speak. "Again please… a bit lower." She says barely standing up.

I take a step back, planning to get a better swing this time… I stop myself in the last moment. What am I doing?! What am I thinking?! I put my hand down and unclench my fist. "No! This is sick!" I say at last.

"But…" She pauses trying to find and argument for this to continue. "…please, just one more time…"

"No! You can self harm all you want, but leave me out of it. I gotta go." I walk back to the castle entrance.

"Hermione… come back… please…"

I ignore her pleading, I think she's even crying. I love it, I love the sound of her crying, and that's what scares me. I should get to my room and my bed. I need quiet place to lay down and think about all this. I do just that and lay down on my pillow thinking.

Her behaviour puzzles me, not as much as mine though. I never considered her sane in the first place, and now it's just obvious she's got major issues. But me, why did I hit her when she asked? Why did it feel so good? And why am I imagining it right now? I just can't get it out of my mind. I want to hurt her till she's bleeding and… Stop! I need to stop thinking like this!

End of part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hurt Me - part 2**

**Hermione's POV**

Another boring day so far, than we get our transfiguration tests back. I sit looking at mine, only one wrong answer, I'm confident I'm the best. Suddenly I hear a laughter behind me. Some Ravenclaw girl, it seams she got them all right and she's got a big smile on her face. Damit! She doesn't deserve it! She just got lucky.

So I'm pissed off the rest of the day, sulking in the corner of the classroom. I'd snap if anyone tried to talk to me, luckily none does. Unfortunately that leaves me alone with my thoughts. This is just like the time Potter got picked for the triwizard tournament. I should have been picked, not that four eyes… and he ended up cheating his way to victory.

Enough of that, I'm tired of thinking, life just isn't fair. The class ends and I remain sitting. I close my eyes and rest my head on the desk for a minute while everyone leaves the classroom. It's sort of pleasant, their sound, everyone is talking, so I can't really understand a word, and the screech of chairs and desks, relaxing... I feel someone put a paper in my hand.

I open my eyes to see Parkinson walking away, must have been her. Let's see what she wants. I unfold the paper. It says: Meet me behind the wall, after last class. Well, I just might, I conclude more jokingly.

After another boring class I crave anything to spark me back to life, so I go to her. I find her waiting behind the wall like she said and there's none else around again. "I guess you want me to hit you again?" I ask right away.

"Yes." She says quietly.

"Why me? Why not do it yourself?"

"It's much harder alone… I don't like it." She explains.

"Alright…" I say and shrug. "Well you better not tell anyone! Or you're gonna get it weather you want it or not."

"I understand, I won't tell, I swear."

"Good. You're not so bad when you're this obedient."

She frowns and looks at me like she wants to retort, but doesn't.

"So, you ready?" I ask.

She nods slightly shaking with excitement.

I kick her in the thigh not sparing any strength.

"Ahhh!" She cries out in pain, and gives me a look like she didn't expect that.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I add proudly.

"Yea, that was super strong." She agrees and pulls up her skirt. Sure enough there's a big black bruise forming on her leg.

Without another thought I grab her by the shoulders and ram my knee in her belly.

She falls down, hands and knees on the ground. "Oh fuck…" She says struggling to breathe, and even throws up a little.

I give her enough time to recover, than help her up. I clench my fist and land a few hits on her ribs and arms. She took it quite well.

"Now hit me in the face." She says suddenly. "Just don't break my nose…"

"Yea, that would be a shame, that pretty little pug nose." I say sarcastically.

"Hey!.." She protests but I punch her before she finishes the sentence.

"Damit!" I yell out. That was weak, and I think I hurt my hand. I need to learn to punch correctly. "Was that too weak?" I ask.

"It was ok." She mumbles still covering her mouth with both hands.

"Let me see." I move away her arms, there's a small bruise at the corner of her mouth. "I guess it wasn't so bad…"

Suddenly we hear voices coming from behind the wall.

"Fuck! We gotta go!" I whisper. "I go right, you left!"

"Alright." She says and I turn to leave but she grabs hold of my arm?

"What?" I ask in panic as the voices get closer.

"Tommorow? Same time?"

"Sure, now get the hell out of here! Move!"

She nods and starts walking in the agreed direction. I lean on the wall and watch her leave. It's hard to imagine this girl could go on for hours about mudbloods and how they're no better house elves, and now she does what I say, and even says please and thank you.

"Hey Granger, what are you doing here?" I hear as I turn around to leave.

It's one of my roommates with her two friends. "None of your business!" I snap and go back to the castle. This was fun, knowing she agreed to everything I don't even feel guilty, and I can't wait for tomorrow.

End of part 2-


End file.
